Talk:Charioce XVII/@comment-2600:1700:7710:3330:64E9:F2F8:BFC3:C021-20190714023425
'A lot of the people in the fandom and on the granblue fantasy page need to take a moment to understand his character instead of calling Charioce XVII “Hitler”. It’s funny that people in the anime fandom are complaining about Charioce XVII’s actions against the gods and demons, when they casually ignore Lucifer’s and Azazel’s actions against the humans, and Gabriel’s actions against the humans in the first season and the second season. Charioce didn’t manipulate or use anyone to do his own bidding. What do I mean by that? In season 2, Azazel tried to use a horny Red Dragon (Nina) in order to defeat Charioce XVII and the knights at the parade, only to fail miserably. Why Azazel did that? Because he wanted to help free the demon slaves, unlike his superior Lucifer. Lucifer was the leader of the demons, yet he decided to read and smile rather than help his own kind. Later on, Gabriel manipulated Jeanne D’Arc’s son Mugaro in order to defeat Charioce XVII and the knights. But, Charioce XVII’s knights were not manipulated, nor were they used because they pledged their loyalty to Charioce XVII the moment he took the throne. Before Charioce XVII crowned himself king, he promised the Orlean Knights that humans will be stronger than Gods and Demons alike with the quote "I declare that the day when men feared the demons and bowed down to the gods are over". What did the knights do in response? Instead of booing at him, they actually cheered for him because they also wanted the hope and change that Charioce XVII promised. In other words, not only were they tired of being looked down upon by gods and demons, but also they were tired of the previous corrupt Anatae kings who were not doing their jobs to lead their people to prosperity. 10 years later, Charioce XVII fulfilled his promise by not only waging war against demons and destroying the capital, but invading the Gods' temple and taking the green slabs and artifacts, later on using them to enslave and control demons and kill the Gods in case they tried anything. For those of you asking why he enslaved the demons and why he raided the Gods’ temples, Charioce XVII wanted two things: more power to humans to overcome their fear of the demons since they are considered a terror to humans as they invade and attack human residences (notably the capital of Anatae); and he wanted the green stones to build Dromos to kill Bahamut from preventing to destroy the world again. When they do attack human residences, they either torture or kill humans for their own amusement. Notable examples include when demons including Azazel and Pazuzu invade the capital of Anatae in order to get the God Key twice and demons invade Anatae and destroy human villages after sealing Bahamut. In season one, we remember Azazel as a sadistic and manipulative demon (and Lucifer’s second-in-command) who took pleasure in torturing and killing humans, (Kaisar’s family, Favaro’s father, the knights who were carrying the king’s tribune, the knights who were protecting the God Key, and most notably torturing the God Key Amira), and invading Anatae and human villages with Pazuzu and Cerberus for 2,000 years. As for the Gods, they are more arrogant than cooperative towards the humans, mainly Gabriel, Uriel, and Raphael. Gabriel and the gods thinks of Jeanne D'Arc nothing more than a pawn for her own schemes not to mention she uses Jeanne D'Arc's son for war, by blatantly saying that his duty was "to bring peace to the world and correct mankind". And so far, the people are happy, except the enslaved demons like Azazel, the forgotten gods and angels like Gabriel, and the most loyal servant to the servants like Jeanne D’Arc. Even when he knew Jeanne was a potential enemy due to her loyalty to the gods, he still gave her a chance to pledge her loyalty to him only or leave the castle. When she refused, instead of killing her, he only told her to leave the castle. Later on, Jeanne D’Arc was blessed with a son named El D’Arc (or Mugaro). She and her son led peaceful lives until one day, when an angel named Sofiel was found injured. Instead of minding their own business, however, they took her in for safety. The Onyx Knights broke into their home because they probably know Jeanne hid the angel in the home. At that time, El released his power on the Onyx Knights, weakening them. At the same time, Gabriel appeared shocked for two seconds because she realized that she and the gods can defeat Charioce XVII and his army if they have El’s power (That scene not only explains, but concludes why in episode 3,5,7, and 8, she sent a search team consisting of Sofiel and other angels to locate El first). Charioce XVII knew Gabriel’s intention to use the boy El/Mugaro and that is why he had to give the kill order (remember the quote “It would be troublesome if the child were to fall into the gods' hands." and "It doesn't matter as long as you keep them from heaven's hands"). Even after declaring war against Gabriel in episode 11, he still gave Jeanne another chance to prevent another battle between angels and humans (when Jeanne was in jail). If she talked El out of the war, El would've lived. Overall, Charioce XVII’s actions are what constitutes the story, the problem is that most of the anime fans don’t take time to go back to the first season in order to understand how and what the demons’ monstrous actions and the gods’ arrogant attitude against the humans led to Charioce XVII taking charge of the humans to fight on the offensive side instead of the defensive side against the gods and demons. '